Learning to Play
by INSANITY411
Summary: Will wanders around the governor's mansion and finds an unexpected guest playing the piano.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful music flowed from the governor's house. The gentle notes of the piano flowed through the air and disappeared through the dusk. Will Turner followed the sound, unaccustomed to it. When did the governor get a piano? He thought, and then with a smile, added, "He must have bought it for Elizabeth…" Will twisted through the grand corridors until he landed at a room, the doors just barely open. The music came through the double doors, the soft, beautiful melody tinkling through the small space.

When Will saw the musician, his face paled noticeably and he burst through the doors without so much as a second thought. "Jack!" He exclaimed, staring at the pirate. "What the bloody hells are you doing here?" Jack looked up innocently from his seat at the piano, his fingers still hanging over the keys. "Oi, g'day, Will," he said brightly, brushing himself off and standing up. "How are you?" But Will wasn't fooled. He glared at Jack, his honey-colored eyes burning. "Why are you here?"

Jack put a finger to his lips, as if he was contemplating the many reasons for his unexpected visit at the governor's house at Port Royal. "…I don't know," he finally replied, still keeping his voice cheery. Will sighed, remembering how hard it was to get the truth from the pirate captain. "How did you get in?" "Through the front entrance, mate. Tell the governor that his security could use a bit more work, will you?" Will sighed again, frustration growing with the other man.

It was quiet for a few moments, before Will spoke again. "Jack," he said softly, "Where did you learn to play the piano like that?" he asked, looking at him intently. Jack looked down before shrugging. "I can't remember," he lied, and then began to make his way out of the room. Will stopped him, putting his arms up against the doors, his back pressed against it. "You taught me how to bargain, remember, Jack?" he said, a smile on his face. "I have the upper hand here. If you tell me how you learned to play the piano, and teach me how to do it, then I will not call the royal guards on you. Savvy?" he asked, using Jack's favorite phrase.

Jack smiled in return. "I taught you well, son," he said, before he pinned Will to the wall, his arms on either side of the blacksmith's shoulders. He leaned in close, a smile playing on his features. "But I'm the pirate, so I know better," he murmured before he closed the gap between them, connecting their lips for a brief instant. Will froze in shock as Jack pulled away slowly. The pirate maneuvered to the window, opened it, and right before he jumped out, he turned to Will. "Meet me here tomorrow, same time, if you want to learn to play." He turned again, the stopped, and faced Will one last time. "Oh, and Will?"

The furiously blushing young man looked up at the mention of his name. Jack grinned and licked his lips. "Thanks for the kiss," he purred, before he leapt. Will covered his mouth with his hand, and rushed to the window, but it was no use; the wily captain had disappeared onto the streets. Will flushed in embarrassment and anger. "I'm married, you know!" he screamed out into the night. He could've sworn he heard laughter in reply.

--------

Eh. Sorry that one's so FAST; I had a real urge to get this done, and not a lot of time to do so. I promise that I'll try not to speed the rest of the chapters; please forgive me poor, poor self. Ta. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Will waited in the music room of Governor Swann's house, with his arms crossed over his chest. He tapped his foot impatiently. Jack had not shown up. "Where is he?" Will muttered to himself as he searched for the familiar face out through the wide window. "Even more importantly, why am I here?!" he asked himself, his voice rising with frustration. "Because you want to learn how to play piano," a voice sing-songed from the other side of the room.

Will turned around quickly, and Jack was leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed and a signature grin across his face. "Well then." He swaggered over to the piano, pulled the bench out with a flourish, and plopped down on it. He motioned for Will to follow, and the blacksmith did--reluctantly. Will didn't sit down. He stood over the piano, studying the black-and-white keys with confusion. "Will, you're going to have to sit if you want to play," Jack said calmly, patting the open space next to him. Will regarded it as if it was poisonous, and he slowly slid in next to Jack, whose face brightened. "Much better," he said cheerily.

"Now…." Jack out his finger to his chin, then pointed to a white key in the middle of the piano, Will noticed. "This," Jack said, pressing down on the key, "Is middle C. You put your thumb on it, with your hand facing this way." He placed the rest of his hand down on the piano, going to the right. "Now you try," he said, motioning to Will. He hesitantly put his thumb on the smooth ivory and pressed down on it. "Good. This note is D," he said, hitting the key right next to middle C. Will followed suit, using his pointer finger and poking at the key.

"No, no no," Jack said, waving his hand in dismissal. "It's like this." Jack demonstrated, spreading his fingers out so they were each over one key. "Then you do this." He pressed with his thumb on one key, and his index on the other, all while never lifting his hand from the keys.

Will nodded, beginning to understand. "Do it," Jack said intently, pointing at the keyboard. "O-okay," Will said, becoming flustered under the pirate's stare. He spread out his fingers, pressed with his thumb on middle C and his index finger on D. "Well done." Jack then motioned to all the other notes, in order, until Will could name C, D, E, F, G, A, B, and C all in order, and play them. "So, what is this note called?" Will asked, pointing to the note next to the high C. Jack shrugged. "It's a D again. You see, the entire piano keeps on repeating itself. C, D, E, F, G, A, B, C, and then it starts over again. Throughout the entire board, the piano plays the same notes over and over again. Savvy?"

Will nodded, still a bit confused. Jack saw this, and sighed. "How to explain this…" he murmured."Okay. Think of it like this. Let's say, you make one sword Monday, two the next, three the next, and so on, until you get to eight swords a day on Sunday." Will nodded, still silent. "Then the week ends. But you still start out with one sword on Monday, and eight on Sunday, forever and ever and ever, always going in the same pattern. Do you understand, now?" "Yes. Thanks, Jack." Jack smiled. "No problem."

"Now, you try playing them," Jack said. "Okay," Will agreed. He positioned his hand, and played the notes, replacing his pinky with his thumb, like Jack showed him. "Now, I'm going to do something called a harmony. I'm going to play those exact notes you played, except they'll be deeper in sound. And you'll play the same ones at the same time. Savvy?" Will nodded, and positioned his hand. Jack did the same, except eight keys down. "When I say go, start playing," he directed. "Okay, Jack," Will said, looking at the pirate. "Go." They played the notes slowly, Jack waiting patiently whenever Will stumbled, correcting him.

"Now we're going to do the same thing, except you're going to start from here--" he pointed to where Will had ended. "--And end where you started. Does that make sense?" "A bit," Will admitted, but he smiled sheepishly anyway. "But I'll try it." Jack gave a fleeting smile in return. "Okay. Go." Both men played their notes, their hands moving in unison, as they came to an end on the same key. Their fingers brushed, and their hands touched, and Will just noticed how close Jack was to him. Their knees bumped together, their legs were pressed against one another's, and Jack smelled like rum and the sea…

It was quiet for a few moments, and Will looked up at Jack, who was staring at him intently in return. Their hands were still touching, Jack's over Will's. The ring of the note hung in the air, and Jack cleared his throat, moving away from Will. The young blacksmith frowned slightly, not knowing why he missed the feeling of simple intimacy. Jack got up, and ran a hand through his dread-locked hair. "Well, that's all for today," he said, jumping onto the window. "Be sure to practice what I taught you, Will. I'll teach you how to play a song, tomorrow. Savvy?"

Will was still entranced by the way his hand tingled and the note still rung in his ears that he didn't hear Jack. "Hello? Will?" The young man looked up at Jack sharply, his face reddening and his gaze blurry. Jack smiled despite himself. "I'll come and teach you a song tomorrow, but only if you practice. Okay?" Will nodded fast, feeling heat rise up in his throat. "O-okay, Jack," he choked out. Jack gave a grin. "Ta!" and he jumped out of the window.

------

Eh…I liked this one. I just did, and if you didn't, I make funny faces at you. Ah haha.

Yeeeah…be warned: chapter 3 is going to be horribly cliché. . I couldn't help it. Every good romance sap has at least one cliché in it, right? …Right…?

I'll update it as soon as I can. Hugs to anyone who reads this, lovies, and I will go finish the other chapters now. Drink up me hearties, yo ho!


	3. Chapter 3

WOOOOOW. I'm sorry for the long wait. Plus, this chapter is absolutely terrible, but it was all I could think of. Meh.

--

Will stumbled over the keys on the keyboard, obviously confused. "Okay…so it's, C D F G E A B C? No…C D E F G A B C…? Yes, that's it!" he hit the keys with his fingers, enjoying the sound he made.

Will sat back and studied the piano carefully. "Okay…every eight keys, it starts out with the same note….so if I play this here, like this, than…" he played a C, and the same note, except an octave lower, at the same time. Will smiled, pleased to have figured something out. "A harmony," Will said softly, remembering the term Jack had used when referring to the notes. He played all the notes in a harmony, going up and down. Grinning and slightly giddy, he poked all of the keys on the piano, one by one, until he got the end. Then he dragged his hand along them.

He pressed his palms flat onto the keys, creating a horrible noise. He quickly withdrew his hands and the sound stopped. He poked around with the keys for a while more before going out into the evening. He sighed in contentment, letting the cool air rush over him. He decided to take a walk around town--_I might even stop in to say hello to Mr. Brown,_ he thought wryly, imagining the look on his master's face when he saw his apprentice as the governor's son-in-law.

He pulled his jacket closer to him and started down the front yard, taking in the familiar sights. He nearly laughed to himself as, for an instant; he compared Tortuga to Port Royal. Will felt a smile play upon his lips as he remembered the rough-and-tumble pirate town. The whores, the taverns, the stench of rum all seemed so _real_ to him. But, he decided, Port Royal was a much safer place to be. In the governor's house, surrounded by maids and an entire naval fleet, it felt more protected than having to watch one's back every second.

Will stopped when he came to his old smithy. He gazed fondly at the dirty, worn sign and the grimy windows. He peered through them, wiping at the mud from their surface, and caught a few glimpses of the sword racks and bellows. He was so engrossed in reliving his memories that he didn't notice the heavy footsteps behind him. "'Ello, there," the drunken voice slurred. Will stiffened.

He turned around slightly, and a burly man who was obviously drunk was staggering up to him. "Wha' is a pretty l'il bitch like you doin' wanderin' out so late at night?" he leered, and Will felt his face heat up. The man laughed. "Come 'ere, little whore, I'll bugger you real nicely." Will felt fear rise up in him as the man drew closer. He backed up and backed up until his back rubbed against the rough wood. The man pinned him to the wall, and Will struggled to get free. But it was no use. This man was stronger, bigger. Will was, for the first time, completely helpless.

Will shut his eyes tight, afraid to see what was happening. He felt the man's rough mouth hastily crash into his own; and Will gagged on the tongue that was shoved in between his lips. He pushed the man, struggling to get free, but in annoyance, the man simply tore off his shirt, exposing Will's chest. The man ran his hands over the pale skin, feeling it as he kissed Will. The blacksmith shuddered. The man's hands were cold and bruising; Will felt sick to his stomach and bit the man's tongue as a result. He pulled back, spitting out blood.

"You l'il bitch," the man snarled, raising a hand to strike Will. He shrank back, shutting his eyes tight, waiting for the sting of the blow. But it never came. Will opened one eyes slowly, and Jack was banging the man over his head with the hilt of his sword. He turned and saw Will, and his kohl-rimmed eyes widened. Will blushed and looked down, feeling embarrassed by his bare chest and the large, scattered purple welts that he saw forming on his skin.

Jack walked over to Will and removed his coat, draping it over the younger man's shoulders. Will was shivering, his mind reeling and his heart racing in an adrenaline-induced panic. Jack looked at Will softly, murmuring to him. "S'okay, mate. S'okay. Just Jack now. Just Jack." Will looked up at him tearfully, then, momentarily blinded by his fear, he buried his face into Jack's chest, throwing his arms around his neck. "Jack, I--I--" he whispered, his voice choking. Jack returned the embrace, his arms around Will's waist. He rubbed small circles into the blacksmith's back. "S'okay, Will," he said quietly.

Will nodded, taking a deep breath and getting up on shaky feet. With Jack's coat still around him, and his arm around Will's shoulders, they began the agonizingly slow walk to the governor's mansion.

--

(sobs) I have failed. Not only did I make Will a pathetic little boy, I made one of the most over-used clichés in history, in my opinion. If all of you want to slap me now, I will let you. Because I've already slapped myself. Repeatedly. Mentally, of course. .

I have an idea for chappie 4. They might get together in that one…I suck at prolonging romantic tension XD

See you all then, lovies, see you all then.


	4. Chapter 4

It was only a short while after Jack and Will had returned to the governor's house that they had sat down at the piano. "Oi, Will," Jack asked, his eyes flitting around their surroundings. "Why is my good ole' friend the governor never here?" Will gave a dry laugh in reply, and then winced slightly. The wounds on his chest stung. "He's out for the month, with Elizabeth. Off to visit some family in England," he said dismissively, staring at the piano.

Jack nodded, exaggeratedly. "Oh." "Yes."

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two of them, before Jack spoke up again. "Will, when you walked in on me that time, do you want to know the song I was playing?" Will's eyes were surprised. "You'd play it for me?" he asked, trying to keep the hope and appreciation out of his voice. Jack gave him a warm smile and a soft pat on the back. "Of course. And don't tell anyone, but I wrote it m'self." Will felt himself grin. "Fascinating. I'd love to hear it."

Jack nodded his head to the left, indicating he needed Will to get up. Will obeyed without a second thought, standing up quickly. Jack began to play a few scattered notes, but then they settled into a song, into a beautifully haunting melody. Just when Will thought he could lose himself to the brilliance of the music, Jack began to sing, his voice deep and rough, but charming at the same time. "I'm fifteen for a moment…caught in between ten and twenty and I'm, just dreaming…counting the ways, to where you are…"

Will stared at Jack, who was perfectly content, sitting at the piano, his fingers flying with skillful ease over the keys. "I'm twenty-two for a moment…you feel better than ever and …we're on fire, on our way back from Mars…" Jack closed his eyes, and then slowly opened them again, letting the sound of the music, of his music; wash over him the tides of the sea he loved so much. "Fifteen, there's still time for you…time to buy, and time to lose…fifteen, there's never a wish better than this…when you've only got a hundred years to live…"

Jack's voice died out, as did the music. He removed his hands, and held them up. "There," he said, embarrassed that he had let Will see such a private part of him. "There ye have it." Will nodded, his mouth open slightly. "That--I mean it was--it was amazing," he said, stumbling over words. "It was--more that amazing, absolutely--absolutely…" Jack gave a sheepish smile and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks, mate," he mumbled, then scooted over so Will could resume his seat next to him.

The two of them played a few scales, which Jack had recently taught Will, but then Will stopped and sighed. "Jack, that song you made…can you teach it to me?" Jack cocked his head to the side. "You," he said, pointing to Will. He nodded and pointed at himself. "Yes, me." "Want to learn my song?" Will sighed, annoyed with how long this was taking Jack. "Yes, I want to learn how to play your song." Jack put a finger to his lips, as if he was having a deep inner conflict on whether or not to teach the young man the song or not. After a few moments of drawn-out expressions, his face brightened into an irritatingly cheery smile. "Okay!" he declared proudly. "I will teach you how to sing and play my song." Will rolled his eyes. "About bloody time," he murmured. Jack shot him a mock-glare.

"Okay. This song requires two hands, not just one; like this." Jack demonstrated, reaching across Will to get to the keys. Will forced himself looked at where Jack's hands were place, instead of focusing on the warm body that was pressed closer to his. Jack played the first few notes very slowly, letting Will see them. "Can you do that?" he asked, after playing. Will nodded. "But, where do I put my hands again?" he asked, his face flushing and butterflies arising in his belly, although he didn't know why. Jack's eyes flickered with a smile in the dull candlelight. "Okay, Will," he said gently, and the unusual tone caused Will's pulse to race even faster. Slowly, he took the blacksmith's hands in his own, then pressed them onto the keys, spreading out the fingers and playing the music ever so slowly.

They played together like that for a while, Jack's hands guiding Will's, as the music slid through the air. The melody and tempo still stayed soft and slow, but Will began to feel the rhythm creep into his consciousness, and the only thing he was aware of as the piano; of the feel of Jack's warm steady hands on his, making this whole new feeling and _perception_ of music that he never had before; of truly letting oneself go into the piece, putting his soul into it, shaping it, and letting it play him, instead of him playing it.

The song tinkled off, and Will was brought down from his natural high, the room slowly creeping back to him through the corners of his eyes, and into his mind. He felt sleepy, but one look at Jack and his mind had thrown off the tired feeling. Will felt his heart flutter inside of his chest. Will turned to face Jack, who faced him in return. Will closed his eyes, opening them slowly. Then he leaned in, hesitating, allowing Jack the opportunity to move. He didn't, though; he just leaned closer into the blacksmith. He gently raised a hand to cup Will's cheek, and, bringing the blacksmith's face closer to his own, Jack pressed his lips to Will's.

Will closed his eyes, letting his hand move to Jack's free one and slip inside of it. Jack was kissing him; he should have been revolted and angered and ready to charge the man with heinous crimes. But he wasn't. He should have wanted Elizabeth, wanted her in his arms instead of a pirate, instead of a _man_. But he didn't. He wanted it, and was un-used to this feeling of wanting; he wanted Jack like he wanted the music. A peculiar desire, but a desire nonetheless.

Jack tilted his head at a different angle, giving him more access to Will's mouth. He felt Will's hand crawl into his own, and he clasped his fingers around it. They stayed like that for a while, just soft hands and sweet lips, until Jack pulled away gently. Will, in annoyance, tried to move in closer to Jack to keep their mouths connected. Jack gave a small laugh and put his hands to Will's shoulders, keeping the blacksmith back a few inches.

"That's enough for today, love," he whispered, keeping a smile from forming when he saw Will pout. "I'll be back tomorrow, same time, just like I always am. Savvy?" Will nodded ruefully. "Okay, Jack," he sighed. He stiffened up when he felt the pirate's arm slip around his shoulder and chest, but relaxed immediately. Jack gave him a long, soft kiss on his temple. "I'll be back," he whispered, and then he was out the window.

--

There. I feel like I fixed my disgrace from last chapter XD

I like how they bonded over the piano. Something as simple as music can draw people together in many ways; I met two of my best friends in the world when we played the flute. Also...forgive me if my knowledge of the piano is inferior; I haven't played it since I was, like, ten, and I'm almost 15 now. So yeah. And psh, they're not entirely together...YET. :)

And the song is '100 Years' by Five for Fighting. I don't own it.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack sauntered through the night streets of Port Royal, taking short alleyways and dirty, cramped streets to get to the Pearl.

He touched his fingers to his lips, grinning when he remembered how Will had tried to kiss him. It was certainly better than having the boy pinned unwillingly to the wall. Jack's grin slid wider. That first kiss of theirs…now that was interesting. Jack had wanted more. Will hadn't. He had screamed after Jack, and the pirate had merely laughed. Jack smiled fondly at the memory. Having Will all to himself for a month sounded like quite the fun time.

"Uh…Jack?" a voice came from behind him. He stopped and furrowed his eyebrows. He turned around, and Will was there, scratching at the back of his head. Jack raised an eyebrow. "Yes, William?" he asked, walking over to the blacksmith. Will blushed and looked down, but then stuck out a package. Jack took it and inspected it. It was his coat, folded neatly. Jack stared at it, then at Will, and then back to Will. "While you're here, care to come on the Pearl, lad?" he asked, beginning to guide Will in the direction of the secret dock.

Will shrugged. "Sure. I haven't seen it in a while." "Her," Jack corrected, smiling as his eyes fixated on something in the distance. "You haven't seen 'her' in a while." Will shrugged again, letting Jack lead them to her hull. He ran his hands along the worn, sea-warped wood. Will walked up to the Pearl, too, smiling at the familiar sight of the black sails. "Come aboard, boy," Jack said, motioning for Will to follow. "Quickly, now." "So, Jack, where's everyone?" Jack pointed to a drunk Gibbs and Marty along with a few other people Will didn't recognize, sprawled out on the deck. They were unconscious. "They're right there," he said dryly, amused at the sight of his intoxicated crew.

Will bent down and inspected them, poking them in the shoulder, shaking them, yelling to them. Jack laughed. "It's no use, boy. When those men are out, they're _out_," he said, shaking his head, mocking sadness. Will smiled. "Well then," Will said, rubbing his hands together. "What now?" Jack looked out to the open sea, at the black waves rolling in the distance. "…Whatever you want to do, we'll do," he said, shrugging. Will looked down, and around, trying to keep a blush from his cheeks. "Okay." He rubbed his arm, and bit his lip. "I want you…I want you to kiss me," Will said, speaking fast. Jack turned and faced Will, his eyebrows raised. "Unless, you think it's weird, then I'll be on my way …" Will bit his lip again as his voice trailed off.

Jack sauntered over, until there were only a few inches separating their faces. "If you want me to kiss you, I will," he said, his face serious in the moonlight. Will swallowed and looked into Jack's eyes, the big brown eyes lined with dark kohl that seemed to glow. Jack's eyes searched his, and Will closed them. "Just do it, Jack," he said softly, his voice strangled. "Please." Will felt Jack's hands hold him, and then the warm, soft press of lips on his. Will felt his heart flutter again. He cupped Jack's face with his hands, bringing the pirate closer. Jack responded, wrapping his arms around Will's waist, holding him tightly.

Will's mind spun. Jack smelled like rum. Jack tasted like the ocean spray and freedom. Jack's beard tickled his chin. All of his senses were focused on Jack. He tilted his head, getting a better angle. He felt the same way he did when they were playing the piano together. There was nothing in the world besides this one moment. There was no one else but Jack. And he knew--or maybe he wanted to believe?--that Jack was getting that sensation too. So he kissed him fiercely, with wanting. Because he wanted to know what Jack wanted.

They pulled apart, and Will realized he was clinging to Jack's shoulders. Jack looked him in the eyes, inquiring. "Well." He raised his eyebrows. "How was that?" he asked, looking at the young blacksmith intently. Will didn't answer, but he rested his head on Jack's shoulder. The pirate rested his cheek on top of Will's head, and let out a sigh. He gave him a squeeze, and then pulled away. Will looked confused, and as Jack began to leave, Will scrambled to keep him in his arms. A look of hurt shock crossed his face when Jack pushed him away.

"Jack…?" Will asked tentatively. Jack heaved a sigh and turned to face Will. "Yes, lad?" "Why didn't you let me hold you?" Jack rolled his eyes and turned to face Will. "You asked for a kiss, lad, and a kiss is what I gave you. Nothing more than that." Jack felt a little bit guilty at the look of confusion and hurt that flashed through the blacksmith's eyes. "Then--what…?" Will turned away from Jack. He covered his face with his hands, then dragged them down his skin slowly. "God--I don't even know anymore," he said miserably, sitting down.

"William," Jack said stiffly. "Get into my cabin." Will furrowed his eyebrows and looked at confusion to the pirate. Jack turned and faced Will, his eyes frantic. "William! Into the cabin!" he barked. "Why, Jack?" Jack's face was stony as he pointed to the Dauntless. "Because my good friend the Commodore has found out we're here." "What about the crew?" Only his eyes gave away Jack's sadness. "They'll never be ready. We're going to have to give up. Go into my cabin, Will, so they won't find you." "But--" Jack gave Will a hard shove. "Get moving!"

Will shut his eyes, then crept towards the door that led to below decks, and hid behind some barrels. He heard the churn of the water as the ship grew nearer. He heard the click of a latch, and knew that Norrington was coming aboard. He held his breath, and hoped his plan would work.

--

Hmm. Not much to say.

But! I went on the POTC ride at Disneyland yesterday! I was so amazed by the animatronics. They looked like they were real! And the ride is absolutely fantastic. It made me very happy to see Barbossa and Jack have their own ride . (AND Jack is painted onto the wall at the entrance--booyah!)

I actually waved to one of the Jacks to make sure it was fake T.T

I swear to God that I could believe that it was Johnny Depp in costume up there.

Ta, lovelies!


	6. Chapter 6

Jack's eyes hardened at the sight of Norrington beginning to come onto the Pearl. This man had tried to take his ship AND hang him, and he'd be damned if he let that happen again. "Jack Sparrow." "CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow," Jack said icily, not able to keep the venom out of his voice. Norrington's face echoed Jack's tone. It was hard and unforgiving. "Why are you in Port Royal?" Jack put his fingers to his lips. "Y'know, I really don't know why," he said smoothly, but a voice stopped him. "I know why."

Will stepped out from his hiding spot. Norrington's glare heated up. "Turner." Will acknowledged the commodore with a nod. "Jack's here…because I've asked him specific directions from the governor," Will lied easily. Norrington didn't notice, but Jack did, and he shot the blacksmith a questioning glance. Will returned it with a look that said 'I-know-what-I'm-doing'. Jack merely shrugged and allowed Will to continue. "The governor offered Jack a proposal--if Jack let the Pearl be in service to the Navy and gave up on his ways of piracy, the governor would allow Jack to remain her captain, as well as being a privateer and escaping the hangman's noose," Will explained.

Norrington cast a suspicious glance at Jack. His eyes were shimmering the way they did when he had a plan. "Is this true?" he asked, his voice clipped. Jack nodded, pointing to the ship for emphasis. "Yep. Me and my old lass are going to be part of His Majesty's Royal Fleet," he chirped, straightening his back, clasping his hands behind them. While Norrington couldn't see his hands, he gave Will a thumbs-up. A smile crawled into the blacksmith's mind. "Well, then. I shall see to it that this ship will be in a proper dock in the morning, then?" Norrington asked, confirming that Will and Jack would have no escape if they were lying.

"On the jiffy," Jack replied. "I'll start over right now--that is, as soon as you and your men leave me and my ship in peace," Norrington grimaced. "Fine." He called a few directions to his men, and they scrambled back to the ship. The commodore walked up to Jack, so that their faces were mere inches apart. "If you are deceiving me in any way, and if I do not see that ship in port tomorrow, I shall have you hung--and I mean it this time," he hissed. "Do I make myself clear?" Jack smiled. "Inescapably," he replied, unable to supress a smirk when he saw the rage on the commodore's face. "Turner." He acknowledged Will with a nod of the head, then left.

Jack and Will hurried to the other side of the Pearl's deck, out of sight. Jack's face broke into a huge grin. "That was brilliance," he said, reverence in his tone. "It was absolute, utter brilliance." Will smiled. "Thank you," he said, a grin sliding onto his own face. "After all, I learned from the best." He leaned against the railing on the Pearl, resting his arms out wide on either side. "Oh, did ye now? Say it, Will," Jack sing-songed, a chirpy little sound. "Say, 'Jack Sparrow is the greatest pirate who ever lived.'" Will rolled his eyes. "No." "Please?" "What's the use of telling you? You already know." Jack grinned again. "That's true."

Will looked around at the crew, who was still passed-out, despite all that had happened. "Well," Will said, looking down. "What are we going to do now?" Jack furrowed his eyebrows, then scratched his chin. "We could actually go through with it," he mused. "I'd be safe, still keep the Pearl, and still get to go hunting. Sounds like a fair deal to me." Will's mouth dropped open. "What about the crew?" He asked. Jack smiled, his face softening. "Gibbs is getting older; so is the rest of 'em. They're going to have to settle down, whether they like it or not." Jack turned to face Will, the smile still on his face. "And I wouldn't have to hide, coming or going to the governor's house for your lessons," he added.

Will looked down, flushing slightly. "Oh, and about what I said earlier? I'm…sorry about it," Jack said, looking the other way. It was clear he didn't like apologizing. Will smiled at the effort he made. "It's okay, Jack."

--

Ehh. This turned out the way I wanted I to! Well, yes and no. Gah. The ending seems a tad bit too rushed for my taste, but since I don't really know how to change it in any way I'll leave it be.

Review, it gets Jack's libido running hard and strong ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Will awoke the next morning, and from the way sunlight shafted through the window, he could tell they were in the front docks, instead of the shady, hidden ones where they were before. _That's odd,_ he thought. _I don't remember falling asleep._ He felt something warm and strong embracing his waist. He flipped over. He came face to face with Jack, who was still sleeping. Will blushed. _And I _definitely_ don't remember falling asleep with Jack!_ Still, he reached out and gently touched the pirate's warm face. A fleeting smile formed there. Jack looked so innocent and peaceful when he slept.

The pirate murmured something incoherent, but it soon turned into..."G'morning, Will, how d'ye sleep?" Jack's voice was thick and slurred with tiredness. Will felt his face heat up again. "Fine. Are we in the port?" "Aye. The crew knows now, too, so don't fret." Will sighed. "How did they take to it?" Jack winced. "Not…not very well," he said. Will furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean, 'not very well'?" Jack rolled his eyes. "As in, they left only the two of us." Will's eyebrows were still creased, but Jack grinned. "Speaking of the two of us," he said softly. He gave Will a kiss on his knitted brow and felt the tension melt away under his lips.

Will looked down, his forehead pressed onto Jack's chest, hiding his maniacal blush from him. Jack's hand ran down his arm, until his hand caught Will's own. Will looked up at Jack, who chuckled. "Good morning, mate," he said, climbing over Will to get off the bed. "Whoa!" Jack slipped, and fell on his side, quickly getting back up again and brushing himself off. Will laughed. "Good morning to you too, Jack," he chuckled as he got up himself. "I take it we're in a proper dock?" he asked, walking out of the cabin. Jack scrambled to his side. "Of course. That would be why me crew has left," he grumbled in annoyance, although Will could see the flash of sadness in his eyes.

Will walked on deck, wincing at the harsh, cheery sunlight. He looked around at the bustling ports and docks with mild affection. "Well, then." Jack said. He rubbed his chin, playing with his beard. He turned to Will. "I think we can afford a piano lesson. After all, the Pearl is here, I'm free, and the governor's house isn't far," he said, glancing over at Will, who seemed to be thinking the same thing. "That sounds nice," Will said shyly.

The two of them walked off of the Pearl, and they made their way through the docks. "I can't believe Norrington believes us," Will said, shaking his head. "I'm just worried about when the governor gets back," Jack muttered. "Elizabeth might be able to persuade him, but if Norrington sends for him…" he motioned with his index finger in between himself and Will."We, darling, are dead." Will nodded. "I have faith in Elizabeth, however. She's smart. She'll figure it out." Jack raised an eyebrow. "This woman killed me once," Jack said slowly, as if he was speaking to a toddler. "I don't plan on letting her do that again, savvy?" Will shrugged. "Yeah."

They got back to the governor's house. Will tried the front door, and then he bit his lip. "Um, Jack?" he said, turning around, keeping a sweet smile on his face. "Yes, Will?" he was becoming suspicious. "The…the door is locked," Will said sheepishly. He scratched the back of his head. Jack gave Will a deadpan look. "You're kidding." "No, I'm not--I think I left the keys inside." Jack rubbed his forehead. Will couldn't help himself; he giggled. "Well, this is odd," he said, once he had regained his composure. Jack raised an eyebrow. "You do know what this means. We'll have to climb in." Will giggled again, then abruptly stopped. "Yeah. Fun, doesn't it sound like?" He asked, a touch of sarcasm in his voice. "Tons of it," Jack responded dryly.

They circled the enormous mansion looking for a window--"My God, will this house ever _end_?!" Jack had asked, exasperated, numerous times--until they came to the lowest open one, about seven feet off of the ground. Jack laced his fingers together. "Here you go. Put your foot here and I'll hoist you up." Will nodded, stepped into Jack's hand, and with a grunt, got hauled upwards. But, he was off-balance, and he stumbled and fell back--right on top of Jack. "Ah." He sat up on his knees, giving Jack a hand to help him upright. The pirate took it and sat back up. "Aren't you suggestive, Will," he purred. Said blacksmith's face flushed.

They tried a few more times, and failed (with similar results, to Jack's delight and Will's embarassment) until they got it right. Will dashed inside of the window, and returned with a sheet. He threw one end out the window, which Jack climbed up with ease. He clambered into the room, looking at the piano fondly. "Ah. Well then, Will." He sat down, and Will joined him automatically. Jack smiled in appreciation, then he turned to Will. "I'm going to teach you a new song, okay?" Will nodded in excitement. He loved the songs Jack came up with. Jack smiled again. "Good." Will placed his hands on the keys, and Jack put his hands over them, his wonderfully rough fingers pressing down on Will's.

"What do you call this song, Jack?" Will whispered as they played together. Jack looked thoughtful, but continued playing. "...I don't know. It just is for me." Jack began to hum, and then sung. "So close to reaching that famous happy end…almost believing this was not pretend…and now you're beside me…and look how far we've come…" Will leaned his head on Jack's shoulder, listening intently to the words and melody. "How could I face the endless days, if I were to lose you now? We are so close to reaching that famous happy end…almost believing this was not pretend…let's go on dreaming, for we know we are…so close…so close, and yet so far…" Will sighed heavily, letting the same feeling as before wash over him. The music played on for a while longer, then tinkled off.

Then it hit Will, as plain as day. He was falling in love with Jack. He _was falling in love_ with Jack. He had been, for a while now. Will pulled away from the piano suddenly, causing Jack to look at him, concerned. "What's wrong, Will?" he asked gently, putting his hand on the young blacksmith's arm. Will turned to face Jack, dazed. "I love you."

--

Ah. I think I dragged the 'confession' out long enough; seven chapters. A long enough length, eh?

I know you think they were being awfully affectionate in the beginning, and you're thinking, 'well, why didn't they tell each other THEN?' It's because I wanted it to be like that. I wanted them to feel like they were in love without actually realizing it. So now Will does realize that fact, now, and he's like, 'well, DUH! You didn't kiss him for nothing!'

Anyway...about the locked-out thing...yeah. Did they even have keys back then? o.0 I don't know...


	8. Chapter 8

"I love you." It came out more as more of a question than a statement. Will's heart failed to beat when his words were met with nothing. He turned back to the piano, away from Jack, and hunched his shoulders, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. Trying to disappear from the utter humiliation. Trying to disappear from Jack. The two of them sat in silence, Will's words still hanging heavily in the air. Jack gaped at Will. Well…that was…unexpected. He felt a smile curl onto his face. But who cared? The boy loved him. That was enough.

"Will--" "Don't remind me, Jack." The pirate recoiled at the venom in Will's voice. Then Will heaved a heavy sigh. "It's just that…I do, and you don't. So please, don't remind me." His voice was tired, hurt. "Will. That's not what I'm getting at." Will shot up, some unknown trigger inside of him snapping with animalistic ferocity. "Then what is?!" Will said quietly, not raising his voice, although the tone made Jack cringe. "The fact I am interested in you?! The fact that I'm married?! The fact that I love you more than my wife?! No. Do tell me, Jack, what _are_ you getting at?"

Will found himself backed up against the wall, Jack over him. Jack's fingers were tangled with Will's, pushing his hands up against the wall. He released one of Will's hands, and caressed the young blacksmith's face with his own. "Me dear William," He whispered, his voice smoky, "You talk too much." Will was about to retort with a verbal jab, but Jack's mouth was over his. Will froze and stiffened, but he didn't pull away. After a few moments of stiff-lipped kissing, Jack pulled back in annoyance. "What I'm trying to tell you, Will, is that I love you. And if you keep on doing this," He demonstrated, pulling his lips into a thin line, "Then I can't kiss you proper."

Will stared at Jack. "That's what you've been trying to tell me?" Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, Will," he sighed, as if he had explained it a thousand times. He turned back to the blacksmith, who was still against the wall. Instead of entwining their hands together, Jack planted his hands firmly on Will's hips. "Now, may I kiss you right?" he asked, leaning in close to Will. Will put his hand on the back of Jack's neck and pulled him in the rest of the way, crushing their lips together. It was hard and fast, and when they pulled apart, their lips were bruised, faces flushed. It didn't take long before they were joined again.

Jack leaned into Will's neck, biting down on the sensitive flesh and then licked it apologetically. He placed gentle, tortuously sweet kisses up Will's neck, up to his ear. Will threw his head to the side, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the pirate's neck. "Jack…" the voice came out as a whisper through hot lips. The pirate shuddered, and then kissed Will again. "Yes, Will?" he murmured against the other mouth. "The piano…" The blacksmith's voice was a hushed murmur into Jack's chest. Jack groaned, temporarily detaching himself from Will.

He walked over to the piano, and Will chuckled as he glared at it. He sighed and sat down, running his fingers over the smooth, cool keys. He sighed again. He sat down abruptly and began to play, looking up and rolling his eyes as if it was a burdensome chore. Will walked over and stood beside him, enjoying the simple sound Jack's fingers elicited from the keys. He stared out the window forlornly, and then his face paled. Jack noticed, and he asked, "What's wrong?" The sudden change in the blacksmith's atmosphere caused him to tense. Will just pointed out the window, speechless. "Jack…the governor is back," he whispered.

--

Ah ha! XD

Oohh, Govie Swann is back! I wonder what will happen...oh, the possibilities...oh, and I need help deciding something :) should Lizzie throw a bitch-fir or be their No. 1 fan? Or an odd mix of both? Review and tell me, lovies!


	9. Chapter 9

Jack sauntered over the window, placing his hand on Will's shoulder and gently pushing him aside. He studied the ship in the harbor, and sighed when he came to the conclusion that it was, indeed, the governor's personal cruise ship. He let out an annoyed sigh. "Come on, Will, let's go have a chat with our favorite governor, shall we?" Will nodded, knowing how important it was that he and Jack be the first to the dock. He pulled on a cloak and gave one to Jack, fastening the buttons for the pirate. Jack grinned and, under the cloak, pulled Will down into the streets, holding onto the blacksmith's hand.

Jack quickened his pace to a run. His heart beat erratically in his chest but he concealed it well. He didn't want Will to know how nervous he was. He squeezed the blacksmith's hand tighter and felt a reassuring squeeze back. He nodded back to Will and they continued to the docks. They ran through the winding streets, narrowly avoiding people and animals, until they wound up at the governor's ship and snuck inside. They heard bits and pieces of a conversation coming from the governor's chamber, and they realized that it was Norrington. Will's face paled and he moved closer to Jack. "Jack, they're talking about us," he whispered, putting his hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack reached back and pulled Will to him. "It's okay, love," he whispered. Then he grinned down at Will. "We'll figure something out, eh?" Will nodded. "Okay, Jack," he said, relaxing in the slightest.

"Well, then…Sparrow and Turner…will they be hung in the morning? Oh…good day to you too, sir."

Will tensed again, and Jack tightened his hold on him. "They're going to hang us, Jack," Will said, completely terrified. Jack squeezed Will's arm before letting go. "Not if I can go anything about it," he murmured into Will's hair, waiting until he heard the commodore leave before he burst into the room. Governor Swann looked up, surprised. "Oh. Jack." He said, his tone sounding disappointed. Will wanted to smack him. How could he sound simply mildly annoyed while he and Jack might die? "Hello, governor," Jack said, giving the governor a false smile. "I'm here to negotiate." Governor Swann looked somewhat amused. "You already have." Jack cocked his eyebrow questioningly. "How? I didn't even speak to you yet." "That plan Mr. Turner came up with," the governor replied, motioning to Will. "I thought it was quite brilliant so I went along with it."

Jack smiled warmly at Will and clapped him on the back. "Ah, that's Mr. Turner for you," he said, his voice amused, and Will blushed. "But," Governor Swann said, his voice holding a warning, "You must abide by the law now. No pirating and the _Pearl_ is indeed in service to the good King and his Fleet. And you shall remain her captain." Jack made a gesture with his hands that looked like he was praying. "Thank you," he said, giving a brief nod. Will snapped to attention and scratched the back of his head. "Ah, thank you, Governor," he said, smiling sheepishly. The governor smiled warmly. "Go ahead and get yourself settled, then," he told the two of them with a dismissive wave of the hand. Jack nodded, needing no further explanation, before he dragged Will out of the room. Once they were a safe distance into the belly of the ship, Jack stroked Will's cheek with his hand gently. "See, love?" he whispered, smiling. "There's nothing to be afraid of. No hanging."

Will relaxed at Jack's words, leaning into the ex-pirate's touch. Jack leaned in close to Will, and kissed him gently. Will gratefully accepted the feel of Jack's lips on his, the comfort that it brought him. Will wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, so absorbed in the other man that he didn't hear the sound of a door bursting open. He didn't even realize there was another person in the room until said person threw them apart, screeching and hitting the both of them. Will was forcefully--and literally--slapped out of his daze. Jack held up his hands, defending himself from the fists and palms raining down on him. "Ouch," he murmured when the person was through with her beating, panting heavily in anger. "Why did you have to hit me so hard, Lizzie?" "You were kissing and touching my husband inappropriately!" Elizabeth hissed, glaring at him. "You threw yourself on him!" Jack flashed Will a sly grin then rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "Well, he kissed like he enjoyed it," he said simply, grinning even wider when he saw Elizabeth's face turn red with rage.

Whipping around, she turned to face Will. "Will, dear," she began, and for the first time Will saw the fear and sadness masked behind the fury. "Please. Tell him he is wrong. Tell him that it is…it is….it is unthinkable!" Will gave Jack a pleading look, which Elizabeth caught as her heart sank deep within her chest. "Will," she said softly, hugging him. Will made no move to stop her. But he didn't return her embrace. "Tell him it isn't true. That you can't love him. Please." Her voice quivered, and Will looked down, surprised. He saw tears forming in Elizabeth's eyes, and his heart ached. He loved her, still; she was dear to him. Dear, beloved, held close, but now she was beginning to realize that she was no longer desired. He gently wiped a tear from her face, his own eyes misting. "I'm so sorry, Elizabeth," he murmured to her. She said nothing, but cried into his chest. Jack watched the two of them, his expression somber. He knew that this was tearing Will up inside. And he liked Lizzie, too. He didn't want to see her hurt. Well, not very hurt.

After a few moments, Elizabeth pulled away from Will, and he was shocked to see that she was smiling. "Oh," was all she said, a smile still on her face. "I guess I knew this would come to be." Will cocked his head to the side, and Elizabeth gave a small laugh, although it was a sad one. "I do love you, Will," she told him, and he nodded. "I love you too, Elizabeth, it's just that--" "--the nature of the love has changed," Elizabeth finished for him. She sighed. "As I was saying," she began again. "I love you, Will, but I love you enough to not bind you to me by force. Not to be selfish. I love you enough not to be selfish." Will hugged her tightly, gratefully. She turned to face Jack, who was staring at her. She smiled at Jack, and to his surprise, hugged him as well. Unsure of what to do, Jack put his arms around her cautiously. "I still love him," she told him, keeping her voice low. Jack nodded slightly. She looked into Jack's eyes, her own burning with protectiveness. "If you ever hurt him, I will personally see you hang," she whispered. Jack gulped at the threat. "Not to worry, miss," he told Elizabeth proudly, then strode up to Will. He wrapped and arm around the blacksmith's waist.

"I'd honestly rather hang than hurt him, myself," Jack told Elizabeth, so that Will couldn't hear. Elizabeth nodded curtly, trying to keep the smile from reappearing on her face. "Well. Good day, Mister Turner." She started out of the room, then turned back to Jack and winked. "And good day to you too, Mister Sparrow." And with that, she was gone.

--

Well. That was Elizabeth's reaction.

I don't know what I'd do if I was faced with her situation...but, meh, this one is a tad too rushed for me, but I'm at a complete loss on how to fix it. Chapter 10 should be up soon, too, so look for it! Mwee hee hee.


	10. Chapter 10

Will sighed. He was sure Jack and Elizabeth were plotting something behind his back. He slumped down further into bed, crossing his arms over his bare chest and blowing hair out of his eyes.

"Will?" he looked up at the familiar voice and saw Elizabeth in her nightgown. She smiled slightly and took her place beside him. "What's wrong?" she asked as she gently brushed his face with her fingers and smiled again. "You look like a child who didn't get his way." Will pouted. "You and Jack are up to no good," he said darkly. Elizabeth laughed and shifted closer to him, wrapping him in a warm embrace which he both accepted and returned. Although they both knew that Will was in love with Jack, and Jack returned the feelings, they _were_ married. They put up a charade of being the loving, doting couple, and no one suspected a thing. The charade, however, meant sleeping with each other at night. Will didn't really mind; it was nice to have someone to talk to. Someone who he could communicate with, and not just want silent company.

"Elizabeth?" "Yes, Will?" "Are you sure you're okay with this?" He shifted uncomfortably in the bed. Elizabeth sighed. "I suppose so. I won't try to stop your intimacy with him, if that's what you mean." Will flushed a bit, and bit his lip. "Be-because, we…urm…were together before you came back. Jack taught me--" Elizabeth put a finger to his lips. "Hush. Jack told me the entire story…that is, after I slapped him into next week," she said slyly. Will stifled a loud belly laugh. It was impossible for anyone to keep anything from Elizabeth. Even the wily Captain Jack Sparrow could not keep his secrets safe from her. "And, to be honest, I think it is quite romantic that Jack played piano for you." Will blushed bright red, and Elizabeth could clearly see the shade, even through the darkness. "Do you mind if he still teaches me?" Will whispered. "I mean, with your piano and all…" Elizabeth waved her hand with an air of dismissal. "Go right ahead. I always hated that thing and had a hunch the feeling was mutual."

"Ah, that's a good girl," Will said lovingly, giving her a brotherly kiss on her forehead. Elizabeth smiled and settled onto his chest. "Well, goodnight, Will," she whispered. "Goodnight, Lizzie," he whispered back. He waited until her breathing had become deep and steady before he slipped out of bed and pulled on his shirt and boots. Before he darted out the door, he stared at the sleeping girl in his bed apologetically. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth," he said before he maneuvered his was through the large, empty corridors and slipped out the door.

--

Jack, meanwhile, tapped his fingers on the wooden table of the bar. He was growing impatient. He was the only person in the entire tavern, save for a few whores in a corner who eyed him flirtatiously. He ignored them. His eyes shot to the door, though, when he heard it open. Will smiled at him, seemingly out of breath by the long run to the tavern from the governor's house. "About bloody time," Jack muttered, storming up to Will, grabbing him by the collar, and giving him a crushing kiss. Will blushed furiously once Jack released him. "Jack!" he hissed, trying to hide his embarrassment, "what the hell are you doing?!" Jack looked at Will innocently, and Will raised a warning finger. "Don't give me that look," he said threateningly. Jack raised his hands in mock-surrender. "I'm not allowed to kiss you now?"

Will's eyes darted around the room, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he realized the whores and the bartender weren't paying any attention. Jack narrowed his eyes. "Just, you know we could get hung for…you know…" "Being intimate?" Will flushed; he hadn't expected Jack--secretive, mysterious Jack--to be so bold about the two of them. Jack's eyes remained narrowed, but there was a soft touch to them. "You're mine, Will. You know I'm always one to show off what's mine." "Of course. You wouldn't be Jack without your flamboyant, out-there, look-at-me attitude." Jack flashed a gold-plated grin, although he knew Will's words were a thinly veiled insult. "That's my boy," he said affectionetly, touching Will's face. Sighing, Will ordered a tankard of ale and sat down with Jack. "So? What did you want me here for?" Jack's obsidian eyes glowed mischievously in the warm candlelight.

"I'm…'moving' into Port Royal."

--

Okay. You're all free to go, 'what the HELL?!' Jack's moving in! Beware, Norrington, you're getting a rather feisty new neighbor XD

Yeah. I don't really know where the story is going to spin from here. I was so, so, sooo excited about it in the beginning. But that excitement is wearing off :(

Don't get the wrong idea, no no no. I'm going to continue this story. It's eaten up too much of my time and heart not to. But the eleventh chapter is going to take a while. To everyone who reads this little attempt at a good Jack/Will fiction: please wait for me! I'll come through for ya, I promise.


	11. Chapter 11

Will slammed his tankard down on the table and sputtered wildly. He covered his mouth with his hand, trying unsuccessfully for the ale in his mouth to stay put. It dribbled between his fingers as he stared at Jack in shock. "What…what did you say?" His voice was thick and choked. Jack grinned and leaned over, wiping the corner of Will's mouth with his thumb. "You heard me," he replied in a light, sing-song tone. "I'm living in Port Royal." "I know that. But why?! What about the Pearl?" Jack's eyes flickered with sadness for a few moments. "You heard good ole' Swannie. I become a privateer and I get to be her captain." Jack scratched his chin, mocking thoughtfulness. "Sounds like a win-win deal to me, eh? Not being hunted anymore, staying captain on the Pearl…" he chuckled. "Being paid to raid other ships…" Will became furious suddenly.

"But why are you so agreeable to this idea?" Jack looked at Will closely, noting the tone of anger in the blacksmith's voice. "Because it sounds like a good one," Jack said simply. "I get paid, I get protected, I get me ship." "But you don't get freedom!" Will's voice was quieter now. "You loved your freedom!" "I still do. But, 'tis just a matter of looking at the meaning of freedom differently." Will sighed, leaning back, and swishing the contents of his tankard. "I guess you're right," he muttered, taking a long drink from his rum. "Hey, hey, hey," Jack said softly, giving Will's hand a quick squeeze. "Don't look so sad. You can come with me, if you want." A small smile of hope flickered across Will's lips. "Really? Do you mean it?" Jack flashed a gold-plated grin. "Of course I do." Jack scooted in next to Will and draped an arm across his shoulders, the other one reaching out towards something unseen in the distance. "You and me, the infamous hunters!" Jack said, his eyes sharp and lively.

Will raised his tankard. "To privateer-ing!" he said, loud enough to sound proud, but low enough so that they wouldn't be heard. Jack's eyes softened ever so slightly. "To us," he agreed, clanking the heavy iron cups together. Both men flashed a grin at the other and took a long, hard drink of their rum. Will wiped his mouth when he was done, feeling the familiar soothing burn of the alcohol down his throat. "So, where are you staying?" he asked Jack, genuine curiosity coloring his voice. The pirate captain kicked back, a smile playing across his lips and he twirled his finger around his beard mischievously. "I arranged for me to acquire lodging at the good Commodore's residence until I can find my own," he said in a mock-proper tone. Will grinned. "You're staying with Norrington?!" Jack chuckled slyly. "I am going to have a ton of fun driving that man insane." Will nodded in mutual agreement, holding back a smile. "I only wish I could be there to see his gradual slide into madness," he sighed, still faintly smiling.


End file.
